Dernière danse
by fan de zoro
Summary: Shikamaru court sous la pluie pour rattraper Temari... Musique de Kyo! j'adore! Voici ma première Song-fic et histoire sur Naruto!


Shikamaru courait sous la pluie. Pour la rattraper. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, c'était impossible, improbable, trop douloureux. Cette fille qu'il connaissait par cœur ne pouvait tout simplement pas partir… Temari…

**J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles  
En essuyant ses larmes  
J'ai appris par cœur  
La pureté de ses formes  
Parfois, je les dessine encore  
Elle fait partie de moi**

Il avait trouvé la force de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait…. Quand ils préparaient le prochain examen chunin ensembles… il ne cessait de la dévorer des yeux, hésitant à lui parler car il avait trop peur de se trahir…..

Mais elle avait tourné la tête et ses yeux avaient rencontrés les siens… Ce fut un moment magique, électrisant qui restera à jamais dans sa mémoire…. Il lui avait seulement dit les trois petits mots qui allaient changer leurs vies….

« Je t'aime…. »  
Repensant à cet instant, Shikamaru accéléra…..****

Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse

****Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte… comment continuer à vivre sans elle ? sans leur routine, leurs moments passés ensembles ?

Pourquoi était ce ainsi ? Elle devait retourner à Suna... Mais c'était trop loin, ils ne pouvaient pas êtres séparés !

**Je l'ai connue trop tôt  
Mais c'est pas d'ma faute  
La flèche a traversé ma peau  
C'est une douleur qui se garde  
Qui fait plus de bien que de mal  
Mais je connais l'histoire  
Il est déjà trop tard  
Dans son regard  
On peut apercevoir  
Qu'elle se prépare  
Au long voyage**

Il avait tellement dit à ses amis que les femmes étaient « galères » et qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux….. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant et en annonçant que Temari et lui étaient ensembles à leurs amis et en observant sa petite amie, il n'avait eu plus aucun doute… Il était fait pour aimer cette femme….****

Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse

Le mois d'examen était resté le meilleur de sa vie, il était resté au maximum avec elle et avait savouré chaque moment… De plus en plus persuadé qu'il passerait la fin de sa vie avec cette femme….

Il avait été si naïf… en restant dans leur bulle il n'avait pas vu le temps passer… ****

Je peux mourir demain  
Mais ça n'change rien  
J'ai reçu de ses mains  
Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme  
C 'est même trop pour un seul homme  
Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire  
Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire  
Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie

Enfin Shikamaru arriva aux portes de la ville…. Il l'aperçut à quelques pas de là, sous la pluie battante elle marchait lentement, abattue…

Sans réfléchir le jeune homme la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme s'arrêta….****

Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse

Ils savaient tous les deux que s'ils se séparaient, ils ne pourraient se retrouver pleinement plus tard… Les relations à distances sont si douloureuses…. Aucun des deux ne pourrait le supporter…. Mais aucun ne pouvaient quitter son village….. Quelque soit la solution, l'un souffrirait… Même en tant qu'ambassadrice, Temari ne venait pas plus d'une fois par mois…****

J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles  
En essuyant ses larmes  
J'ai appris par coeur  
La pureté de ses formes  
Parfois, je les dessine encore  
Elle fait partie de moi

Mais chacun faisait parti de l'autre…. Shikamaru fit tourner la jeune femme sur elle-même pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face…. Ils devaient choisir une option… C'est à ce moment que Temari prit la décision la plus dure de toute sa vie….

« Je vais rester… »

Un rayon de soleil traversa les nuages…


End file.
